galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Nebari Recon
Nebari Recon are rangers that specialize in strategic control of the battlefield. They get specific abilities to help them is this capacity. Class Skills A Nebari Recon adds Disable Device to her list of class skills in addition to the normal ranger class skills. Trapfinding A Nebari Recon adds 1/2 her ranger level on Perception skill checks made to locate traps and on Disable Device skill checks (minimum +1). A Nebari Recon can use Disable Device to disarm magic traps. Trap At 5th level, a they learns how to create a snare trap and one other ranger trap of her choice. At 7th level and every two levels thereafter, she learns another trap. They can use these traps a total number of times per day equal to 1/2 her ranger level + her Wisdom modifier. Once a trap is learned, it can’t be unlearned and replaced with a different type of trap. The trapper cannot select an individual trap more than once. This ability replaces the ranger’s spells class feature. Nebari Recon do not gain any spells or spellcasting ability, do not have a caster level, and cannot use spell trigger and spell completion magic items. Launch Trap At 10th level, a trapper can affix a magical ranger trap to an arrow, crossbow bolt, or thrown weapon, allowing her to set the trap remotely or use it as a direct attack. Attaching the trap to the projectile is part of the full-round action of creating a new trap. The trapped projectile is fired or thrown in the normal manner. If fired at a square, the trap is treated as if the ranger had set the trap in that square, except the DC is 5 lower than normal. If fired at a creature, the target takes damage from the ranged weapon and is treated as if it had triggered the trap (saving throw applies, if any). The attack has a maximum range of 60 feet, and range increments apply to the attack roll. The duration of the trapped projectile starts from when it is created, not from when it is used. Advantageous Terrain (Ex) At 5th level, when a Nebari Recon is within one of his favorite terrains, he can spend up to 3 consecutive rounds studying an area of terrain to gain the benefits below. Each round of studying terrain is a standard action. During the first round of studying terrain, the Nebari Recon designates a 60-foot-radius-burst area from a single square within line of sight. Depending on how many rounds the Nebari Recon spends studying the area, he gains the following benefits for 10 minutes per ranger level he possesses. (For example, if he spends 2 rounds, he gains the first two benefits.) * 1st Round: Nebari Recon gain a +2 bonus on initiative checks while within the advantageous terrain area. * 2nd Round: Nebari Recon gain a +2 on Perception, Stealth, and Survival checks while within the advantageous terrain area. * 3rd Round: The Nebari Recon's movement is not hampered by difficult terrain while within the advantageous terrain area. Furthermore, the battle scout can take 10 on Climb and Swim checks and checks to jump while within the area, even when in immediate danger or distracted. This Replaces the Rangers Hunters Bond. Nebari Recon Fighting Style Deadly Aim, Far Shot, Point-Blank Shot, and Precise Shot. At 6th level, he adds Clustered Shots and Double Tap to the list. At 10th level, he adds Burst Fire and Pinpoint Targeting to the list.